True Love, With a Twist
by minniesnopittytattybell
Summary: sequel to true love doesn't conquer all, you may want to read that to understand this fully, but anyway Danny Lindsay three kids and one on the way are happy until an old friend comes back all i'm saying danny/lindsay and flack/Angell
1. we'll be ok four kids and all

Ok I'm back with a sequel, it would have been up ages ago but every time I finish the 1st chap my brother comes on and deletes my document while I haven't saved and I lose it all and I am on my 3rd try of typing this up. So let's get going…

……..

"Crissy will you please hurry up" Lindsay called to her sis year old daughter, who was still hunting around the house looking for her new hat, it was the January fourth and still freezing outside, Grace already had a cold and Lindsay didn't want two sick children on her hands while she was five months pregnant, and slowly beginning to plan a wedding for her and Danny. They had decide to leave it until after the new little one was born, Lindsay didn't want to look fat in her wedding photos, she also wanted all of her family there.

"I found it" Crissy came running down the stairs waving the blue hat in her hand.

"Great let's go, we can't have you being late on your first day back, now can we"

"Yeah, I want to see Bethany, tell her about all my new toys"

"Well, come on then, Louie stop hitting Grace NOW" The you toddler looked up at his mother hand raised about to hit his twin sisters arm once again but seeing his mother's stir look, he dropped it and smiled, a great Messer smile. It scared Lindsay, how much Louie looked like Danny.

"Sorry mommy"

"Yeah, you should be, not allowed to hit girls" Crissy butted in

"Crissy don't talk to your brother like that" Lindsay commanded

Once everyone was it the car and settled Lindsay started the engine and they were off.

……….

_There she was, she was pregnant again. God will her and Danny never stop. And Crissy wow she had grown so much looked like Lindsay too, I hate that, why did I waste my time trying to go for her, the young boy so much like Danny , same smile, the smile she loved now he was perfect, but oddly I don't want him. I remember how much trouble Crissy was when I had her. But no if I wait, just a few moths I can have a brand new child of my own, I mean come on they have three children, they wont miss a fourth , and I know Danny would love for me to have a child of my own. Maybe we could raise it together. NO. He gave up that right, when he had her. But he moved across country for me, he did nothing for her, maybe if I showed his I could love him properly he could love me like he used to, but that comes late ,now I just wait. _

Rikki watched as the family, the family she most desperately wanted to destroy, drove away.

……..

"Hello Beautiful" Flack smiled kissing Angell on the cheek

"Why hello detective, did the kids get off ok"

"Yes, they did, have I ever told you how wonderful you are"

"Yes, but you may do it again" She smiled leaning in and kissing Flack

"Aw, man, could you two, please not do that here" Danny moaned walking up behind the couple

"What, you miss your _Montana_" Don put extra emphasis on the word Montana, know Danny hated it if anyone called Lindsay Montana, apart from him of course. "Isn't it true your latest child, was conceived in this very lab"

"Can it Flackie boy" Danny hissed walking toward the locker room to get cleaned up before he went home.

"I think we upset him" Angell joked

"Nah, he's lost without his girl, like I am without mine" and with that the two reconnected in a kiss.

……..

9am traffic was murder, Danny was tired, he hadn't seen his wife-to-be or his kids in just under sixteen hours, and was missing them like crazy. After another hour Danny was home he parked his SUV, and walked into the house

"Lindsay, babe I'm home" He called he waited for a response, when he didn't get one he went looking for Lindsay. He entered the main room to find the twins curled up on a pile of cushions and some blankets, watching Sesame Street. Grace was asleep, she slept a lot during the day, because she had been up most the night coughing. When Louie saw his father he jumped up and ran over to him, waking Grace up in the process, she squirmed but didn't move, she just cuddled up more and fell back to sleep.

"Where's your mom? Big guy" Danny asked

"She went to the bathroom, said she was feeling sick" he smiled

"Ok well you go back to watching TV and I'll go check on your mom" Louie nodded and trotted back over to where grace was and resumed his attention to the TV. Danny walked toward the bathroom where he found Lindsay over the toilet throwing up the content of her stomach

"I hate you" she panted

"Wonderful to see you too, I've had a great day, thanks." He smiled

"Couldn't just stop at three, had to go for the fourth" she lowed her head and threw up again

"Well, it takes two to tango, remember that, we got any peaches in?" He asked getting up and walking toward the door

"Don't you dare touch my peaches, Messer" Lindsay stood slowly trying to catch him up he stopped when he reached the kitchen grabbing Lindsay as she reached him planting a kiss on the top of her soft honey curls

"We'll do fine, four kids and all"

A/N so what do you think, strange I know, but you said true love doesn't conquer all was too fast so I am going to slow this one down, tell me what you think, good and bad, whatever your thinking


	2. Dirty Dancing

"Do you want me to get Crissy from school?" Danny asked walking back down into the living room after having a long shower

"Nah its ok I'll get her you look shattered, and I think Louie wants to talk football with his daddy" Lindsay smiled sitting beside her son who had his eyes glued to the men on the TV screen.

"Yeah, but you took her this morning and you've been sick all day, I could take Louie out with me, it'll do the kid some good to be away from that TV"

"Ok, well I might go round and see Stella, she promised me some peaches this morning"

"You eat anymore peaches you are going to turn into a peach"

"Oh but Baby likes them so much"

Lindsay patted Danny on the cheek, and walked out of the room to get her shoes

"Who's going to take Gracie?" She called

"You can babe" Danny called back grabbing Louie

"Hey Daddy, put me down" he squirmed in his father's grip.

"Nah, we are going to get Crissy from school"

"But Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaadddd, I was want to watch football" Louie kept squirming in his fathers arms.

Grace woke up at the sound of the commotion in the house, she was still snuggled on the pillows and was happy to stay there, until Lindsay came over and picked her up, to tired to protest she simply snuggled into her mothers body.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

By the time Lindsay was outside Stella's door she was shattered. Stella lived on the fifth floor of a building where the elevator didn't work so Lindsay had to carry Grace all the way up. Shifting Grace a little Lindsay knocked the door, after a moment Stella opened it and took Grace from Lindsay's arms

"You should have called me, you know I would have come down, you shouldn't carry her yourself" Stella ranted

"Stell, I'm fine, I am pregnant I can carry my daughter, I carried Crissy everywhere" Lindsay replied

"But Crissy weighs nothing, Grace is a little on the plump side"

"Do call my daughter fat, its rude" Lindsay mocked

"Yeah anyway how can I help you?"

"You forgot"

"Forgot what?"

"You forgot, you promised and you forgot" Lindsay was beginning to get angry, why was everyone making it so hard to get peaches

"What Lindsay what did I forget" Stella was quickly becoming worried

"I cannot believe this, one thing one thing I asked and you can't even do it for me" Lindsay was simply beginning to joke now Stella on the other hand was becoming increasingly worried

"Lindsay hunny what did I forget I am sorry but my mind has been everywhere today and every thing is all messed up"

"My peaches" Lindsay giggled

"Oh yeah" Stella but Grace on the couch and walked into the kitchen to get the peaches she had for Lindsay. Stella grabbed the brown paper bag and handed them to her. Lindsay opened them and grabbed on quickly and took a bite.

"They are wonderful, thank you" Lindsay smiled

"Baby likes peaches then"

"Yeah he does"

"He?"

"Well I think it's a he but I'm not sure"

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x...x.x.x.x.x

Danny stood waiting for Crissy to come out of the school. Louie was standing beside him wrapped up like an Eskimo so he didn't get a cold, like Grace had.

"Daddy" Crissy called running over to Danny

"Hey girl, how was school"

"It was ok, but I like the holidays"

"Doesn't everybody" Danny stooped down and grabbed Louie off the floor

"Is mommy sick today?" Crissy asked

"She was this morning but she has gone over to Auntie Stella's, Why? Did you want mommy to come get you is Daddy not good enough"

"No I love you Daddy but I wanted to know about mommy that's all" Crissy smiled opening the car door.

"Daddy can we get some pizza on the way home?" Louie asked

"No"

"Why?"

"Cos we are getting Italian, its my favourite and we had pizza last week" Danny strapped Louie into the car, and headed of toward their next stop. When they arrive home Lindsay was sitting on the couch with her peaches Stella had given her and was watching Dirty Dancing.

"Yay" Crissy shouted sitting beside her mother. They had seen the movie so many times Danny and Louie knew all of it and the only watched it half the time.

"Can we pay footie in the in the other room?" Louie asked

"No" Lindsay replied "You'll wake Grace up and I want her to sleep"

"But mommy"

"No come watch the movie with us"

"No" Louie grumbled as he headed toward his bedroom.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x

_The time was coming I just have to wait. They think this is happily ever after, but they'll learn happily ever after doesn't last too long. It's all ready for her, but she isn't ready not just yet. I have it all planed, it's time I get my happily ever after and nobody will stop me._

With each passing day Rikki's dreams were slowly coming true.

A/N I'll be nice and I'll give another chapter once I have finished typing it soon soon


	3. Afternoon out

The day for Lindsay to have her baby had come a lot closer and Rikki was ready to put her plan into action. Lindsay was now eight and a half moths pregnant and on this particular afternoon Danny had offered to take the children out, so she could have an afternoon to herself.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Danny was packing the picnic and getting very frustrated with Lindsay checking over his shoulder every five minutes

"Montana I can pack this myself." He snapped

"I know I'm sorry, but I just need to make sure it's all perfect" she smiled but Danny could see he had hurt her

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't snap, but I know you need some time to yourself, especially with the little one coming soon" He pulled her into a hug, she inhaled his smell.

"I'm scared" she admitted, there had been some problems when the twins came and they nearly lost Grace. She was scared history was going to repeat itself but this time the outcome may be worse

"Hey look at me, its going to be fine, you have to stay calm and try not to worry about it"

"But what if it happens, and then I hate Grace for surviving and the little one for dyeing"

"You will never hate Grace, and if the worst comes we will get through it together" Lindsay simply nodded and turned to leave the kitchen to make sure the kids were ready for their afternoon out. After about ten minutes of shouting arguing the kids came running into the kitchen ready to go. Danny gave the picnic basket to Crissy and went to say goodbye to Lindsay.

Walking into their room he found her on the bed talking to her belly, he knew she enjoyed to speak to the baby when she was worried or alone.

"I'm going to head off now, you going to be ok?"

"Sure me and baby are going to be fine" She smiled, it wasn't convincing but Danny decided no to push the matter.

"If you need me I am only a phone call away"

"I know"

Danny took the kids out into the car and they set off to central park where they were to spend most of the afternoon until he took them to his parent's house as a surprise for Lindsay so he could take her out to her favourite restaurant down town.

After she heard the car drive away Lindsay began to talk to her belly once more.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Rikki searched around for the key outside the door. After sometime she found one on top of the door frame, she knew from past experiences living with Danny Messer you would have to have a spare somewhere. She slotted it into the lock and turned it slowly and carefully. Lindsay was so distracted she didn't hear the front door open and foot steps coming down the hall. She had turned onto her side and turned her radio on that sat beside the bed to give the effect of more people in the house, she hated being home alone. Still talking to her stomach Lindsay didn't notice Rikki standing behind her until it was too late. Rikki covered Lindsay's mouth and held a gun to her stomach.

"Don't try anything stupid _'Montana', _you know what I can do with one of these" Rikki hissed into Lindsay's ear.

Lindsay tried to struggle against Rikki but she felt the gun force harder into her belly

"You'll do anything to protect your baby wont you Lindsay; so you **will** walk out to the car, and you **will not** attract attention to us. One more thing you do exactly what I say when I say it from here on out, otherwise there may be an accident that we would both regret"

Rikki let her hand leave Lindsay's moth to allow her to speak

"Fine, I'll do anything, just don't hurt Danny or the kids" Lindsay begged

"Oh don't worry your pretty little self the only person I intend on hurting is you, now get up"

Lindsay did as she was ordered she stood up and allowed Rikki to force the gun into her back and walk out toward the car. Once they left the house Rikki pulled Lindsay in close so it looked like she was hugging her and so the gun was out of view.

"Open the door and sit down" Lindsay again did as she was told opening the car door and sitting down her hands never leaving the stomach. Rikki walked quickly around the back of the car and got into the driver's seat buckled her seatbelt. Lindsay knew there was no point trying anything stupid and all that mattered was not getting worked up and stressed like she had done with Grace and Louie.

_**(Flashback)**_

_**Bring, Bring**_

"_**Hello" **_

"_**Hello is that Lindsay Monroe" **_

"_**Yes" **_

"_**Hello Miss Monroe my name is Doctor Allens, your boyfriend Danny Messer was brought in earlier after being attacked, he is awake and asking for you" **_

"_**What? No?" Lindsay hung up the phone and raced toward the car, she couldn't think straight all she thought about was Danny hurt. On arriving at the hospital she ran up towards the reception and asked for Danny. **_

"_**48" The receptionist said. Lindsay then rushed counting the doors until she was at Danny's room, in all the commotion she hadn't felt her waters break and the contractions start. **_

_**Pushing the doo, she saw Danny on the bed, he had two large cuts on his forehead that had required stitches and a bust lip but he looked fine**_

"_**Lindsay" He ushered for her to come to him she did, but stopped half way across the room as a contraction came.**_

_**She nearly lost the twins it kilt her but they all made it through and she was going to get back to Danny. **_

She was brought out of her thoughts as the car stopped and Rikki help out her phone

"Call him, you don't love him anymore" She snarled

"No"

"Lindsay you remember our little agreement"

"Ok" tears began to fall down her face as she dialled Danny's number

"_Hey Baby"_ He answered

"Hi"

"_Are you ok?"_

"I'm leaving, I have found someone else, he wants his baby"

"_What?"_ Danny sounded both hurt and angry.

The tears were coming faster down Lindsay's cheeks now "look after the kids tell them I love them and if things were different I wouldn't leave them, goodbye Danny"

And with that she flipped the phone down. Rikki had a horrible smile on her face

"Out of the car she instructed" Lindsay did "He'll never want you back now, well done, you should be an actress not a CSI"

Rikki grabbed Lindsay's arm and dragged her into a run down apartment block and into this small dirty apartment. There was a mattress on the floor in one corner, a chair in the other and the other wall lead into a Kitchen.

"Down there" Rikki pointed at the mattress Lindsay walked to the corner and sat down allowing Rikki to chain her wrists together and to what seemed to a large pipe that ran along the wall behind.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

There we go I'm done for now what do you think, I like being mean. In the next chapter we will have Danny's reaction to the phone call.


	4. news, some good some bad

He stood there, unable to process it. Lindsay was leaving him. The baby wasn't his. She'd been having an affair. After everything , she just called him 'I'm Leaving', the words played over in his head ' I found someone else he wants his baby' she hadn't given him a chance. Just hung up. He felt the range bubble inside him. But it was calmed and exchanged for worry by one simple word

"Daddy"

He saw Crissy standing looking at him. He had never noticed how much she looked Like Lindsay, spitting image, when she was younger she also looked like him but now she was all Lindsay.

"I want you to all get in the car, NOW" He shouted, the twins who were sitting but the picnic began to pack it up. Crissy stood watching him. She liked to have a reason for doing things, especially things she didn't like.

"Why?" She questioned

"Because I told you to now don't argue with me Crystal" Danny snapped viciously. Crissy did as commanded. Danny followed the children to the car. Once he made sure they were strapped in, he got in the drivers seat and drove toward the lab.

*_*_*_*_*

Angell walked over toward where Flack was sitting waiting for Adam to finish with some DNA

"Do you know where Lindsay is, she isn't answering her cell and we were going to go out for lunch, I've called the house but nobody picked up, and Danny's out with the kids" She said worry in her voice

"I'm sure everything's fine, they probably all went out and are playing with the kids away from the phone-" But he stopped as the elevator doors opened and Danny walked off it looking angry

"Flack, Mac's office we need to talk, Jess can you watch the kids please"

"Ok" Flack and Angell said in unison. Flack stood to follow Danny and the kids sat beside Angell. Crissy cuddled close to Jess she could see they all had been crying

"He said she's not coming home, he said she doesn't want us anymore" Crissy sniffed

"What?" Who said that? Who's not coming home?" Jess questioned

This time it was Louie who spoke "Daddy said Momm y wasn't coming home" Tears were streaming down all of the kids cheeks at this point. Jess couldn't believe it, Lindsay loved those Kids and Danny with her life, she would never just leave them. Not knowing what to do she just grabbed the kids and hugged them all in close.

*_*_*_*_*

Danny and Flack were standing in Mac's office, Mac was sitting at his desk watching Danny as he began to pace

"She said there was someone else. That the baby was his and he wanted it. She just said she was leaving. She even had the nerve to say some shit like tell the kids I love them and if I could do it different then I would." Danny ranted

"Danno, slow down, who said all of this" Flack asked

"Lindsay" Danny shouted

"What?"

"I had taken the kids out this afternoon and my phone rings and I answer it and she tells me there's somebody else, he wants his kid and she's LEAVING" Danny's voice had rose with each word

"No, she wouldn't just leave, what the hell did you do?" Flack shouted

"Me, she cheats and leaves and its my fault"

"Yeah, you know what she's like with you and those kids, you would have to have done something cruel and stupid to make her want to leave those kids"

At this point Mac decided it was a good time to intervene

"Ok, slow down, stop shouting" He said calmly "Lindsay called Danny and how did she sound on the phone?"

"I don't know like she was crying, why would I care"

"Ok so Lindsay was crying and she told you there was someone else?" Danny nodded "She said the baby was his?" Danny nodded "She said she was leaving?" again Danny nodded

"Bullshit" Flack snarled

"Flack shut it or get outside" Mac said still calm "Did she say anything else?"

"She said to tell the kids she loved them and if she could do this differently she would never leave them" Danny had tears falling down his face now

"Ok, have you told the Kids?"

"Yeah"

"You idiot, you told them, why the Fuck would you tell them?"

"Because they're mom wont be coming home, I think they my notice"

"And if you told them in the mood your in I bet they feel loads worse, I'm going out to check on Jess" Flack walked out of the office

"Maybe telling the kids now wasn't the best idea" Mac continued

"But they need to know"

"Don't get yourself worked up, you need to think this through" Danny opened his mouth to protest but Mac continued "Lindsay is gone, you have three children out there who have just lost their mother, you cannot keep getting yourself really wound up, you are a single dad, they will need you for everything"

"You know things would have been so much easier if I had applied for custody of Crissy"

"No it wouldn't, you would have never had the twins and we wouldn't have a team, so I never want to hear you say that ever again"

"Ok, bad thing to say"

"Now, those kids out there are your number one priority, Lindsay goes out of your head, she isn't important, they now need twice as much love, twice as much attention and twice as much help because there is only one of you"

"Ok, why is Flack so annoyed"

"I could be a number of things just don't worry about him"

"Ok, Mac I don't think I can do this"

"You can"

Mac began to tell Danny about how they could make it so he would work more appropriate hours, and other ways Danny could try to manage his new life style.

*_*_*_*_*

Flack walked out of Mac's office straight over to Jess. He grabbed her hugged her and kissed her ater a moment he pulled back

"Never leave me, I couldn't live without you. Let's have another baby, I know you want a daughter, so lets do it" He smiled

"Flack"

"No I love you Jess, and a little girl could be cute, my mom wants one and you would love a daughter little pink dresses"

"Ok, but promise me, you are doing it for us and not because of Danny and Lindsay"

"I promise"

"Good because I'm pregnant"

"See, fate" they joined in a kiss again.

**So what do we think reviews?**


	5. Who's to blame

*_*_*_*_*

Rikki paced her eyes glued to Lindsay. Lindsay couldn't look at her so she kept her eyes on her stomach, after some time Rikki spoke.

"I think it's time I filled you in on what is going to happen." She paused as if to give Lindsay a chance to answer, when she didn't Rikki continued, "I have a friend on his way, he is going to give you some drugs, and get that baby out of you."

"What?" Lindsay cried.

"Yes, you see Lindsay that baby inside you, is my new child. Then I'm going to the hair dresser to make my hair just like yours and new contacts, brown ones, so I look just like you, but a little different."

"And then you're going to make Danny fall in love with you, but it won't be you, you'll look like me the person he loves. And what? Are you going to tell him you were left alone with a baby."

"Very good. Danny is going to meet me and feel sorry for this poor woman stranded with a baby"

"Where are you going to say the baby's father is?"

"Chris was killed in a car accident, rushing toward the hospital where my baby boy was dying" Rikki smiled

"You cannot do that, it'll remind him of Marie and Ruben, you can't put him through that again"

"But he'll be able to relate and help me through the hard time in my life"

"But he doesn't love you"

"He doesn't love you either" Rikki stood looking at Lindsay

Suddenly there is a knock at the door, Rikki's head turned sharply as her and Lindsay stared at the door, a spine hilling silence fell across the room. A tear fell from the corner of Lindsay's eye. Rikki turned slowly to face Lindsay with a sinister smile

''It'll be easier if you don't fight and let me have what I want and we can both come out of this ok, I get my baby and I wont hurt your little children when Danny asks me to move in. I wonder if Crissy remembers me."

"You dare touch her, you've already destroyed her life once you can't do it again"

"Don't worry .I'll be so wrapped up in the little one I wont even have time to bother with your spoilt little Crissy." Rikki sneered, walking toward the door that remained unanswered.

*_*_*_*_*

Danny sat at the table all him the kids looked at him, expectantly. He could read the twins like a book they were confused, sad, hurt not really understanding the whole situation. Crissy had been through so much in her life. It seemed to Danny she had learned to hide her emotions, like his father used to. A six year old who's father couldn't tell what his daughter was thinking. She sat simply looking out of the window. By this time the waitress had brought all of their food over. Crissy simply looked down at the plate of pasta sitting in front of her

"Are you going to eat hunny?" He asked trying to sound positive

"No, thank you I'm not hungry" she replied quickly and quietly

"You have to eat"

"No, I don't want to eat I want my Mommy!" Crissy shouted, standing up.

"Sit down now" Danny instructed

"You made her leave, it's all your fault, and I hate you. Your horrible and mean and only care about you"

People in the diner were watching Crissy's out burst. Danny stood up picked the twins up played the bill and walked out of the diner. After a moment Crissy followed. Danny strapped he twins into the car and Crissy got in the front and strapped herself in. Nobody said a word, Crissy was still upset and angry with her father and Danny simply didn't know what to say to her. She was upset and wanted her mom, Crissy was seriously attached to Lindsay she always had been. He knew it was because he hadn't been there when she was younger and she was completely used to Lindsay and then he was there and she had to adjust. Knowing these things didn't make this any easier, Danny had no idea how he was going to get through to Crissy all he knew was he would have to take it one step at a time. Danny turned the key in the ignition and drove toward home.

*_*_*_*_*

Mac sat at his desk, he was looking at a picture of the Messer family, they had taken it at the previous Christmas party. They all looked so happy, Danny had this look in his eye, he was over the moon, it was Christmas and he had his family his life was perfect. Why was this happening now. It was like when Danny decided to apply for cusdody of Crissy. Why couldn't things simply go right? Danny and Lindsay and the kids were happy everything was going well, Flack and Angell had the boys and had another little one on the way the fought sometimes but they always made up. That was the rule, argue and fight all they please but they made up before they went to bed because they never knew what tomorrow would bring, especially in their line of work. Sometimes is would be awkward, but then they knew if they ever did, if anthing happened that they would dies knowing they loved eachother no regrets. But why would Lindsay just leave? Nobody could wrap they're heads around it. Where was she? Why now? And what also confused Mac was that Lindsy said she would have taken the children and would have done it differently. If she hadden't wanted this why did she do it? These were questions Mac feared could never be answered, and the girl he thought of as a daughter for the past years was gone and he may never see her again.


	6. we all need a little help

A/N so i haven't updated in a while, which by the way i am really sorry for. But if your reading this it means you've stuck with me so thanks very much i'll try and update soon x

A cold empty bed. Alone in a cold empty bed.

Danny lay in bed it was so big when only he was in it. Usually it occupied the whole family, himself, Lindsay, Crissy and the twins all snuggled together but that definitely wasn't happening. When they had arrived home Crissy went straight into her room, he decided it was easier to leave her for tonight and try to get through to her in the morning, with the help of Angell of course. The twins just sat watching TV and playing before he bathed and put them to bed. He tried to get his own feelings in order because if he knew how he felt he may be able to talk to the kids more clearly. All he got was numb, that was how he felt numb. Sure there was anger, pain, grief, confusion but most of all simply numb.

*_*_*_*_*

Lindsay woke to the sounds of cries. Once her eyes had focused she realised what had happened, she no longer was pregnant but once again her baby was in the hands of Rikki.

"It's a girl" Rikki smiled bringing Lindsay's full attention to her. "A perfect little girl, oh my she is beautiful."

Rikki was sitting in a large chair holding a bundle that Lindsay knew was her baby girl in her arms.

"Wh-whats her name?" Lindsay asked holding back her tears.

"I'm not sure yet, to be honest I planned for you to have a boy, if you did I would have called him Daniel, but now I am stuck, what do I call her?" Rikki smiled placing a kiss on the tiny baby's head. This made Lindsay's skin crawl.

"Can I name her please" RIkki's head shot up at Lindsay's remark

"What?"

"Can I name her, if I cannot be her mother please let me name her."

"I suppose it couldn't hurt" Lindsay was amazed Rikki had said yes.

"May I see her, I don't want to give her a name that wouldn't suit her" As Rikki stood up and walked toward Lindsay she felt her heart speed up, she could see her daughter. She was perfect as Rikki had said, almost the spitting image of Crissy when she was first born. As her thoughts drifted to Crissy Lindsay's tears that she had held back flowed down her cheeks all at once. Why was this happening? Again, all she wanted was to be with Danny and their children not here. Why was it that Rikki was going to be allowed to mother her children and she wasn't? What had she ever done so wrong?

"Ava" Lindsay whispered looking into the baby's small eyes "Ava Rebecca"

Rikki smiled, she liked Lindsay's choice in name "Ok, Ava it is" she looked down at the small bundle "You like Ava, its perfect just like my baby girl. Oh" Rikki walked over into the kitchen and returned a moment later holding what looked like a photograph in her hand. " I have this for you" she dropped it down in front of Lindsay so she could see it. The photograph was the family Danny, Lindsay and the three children. Crissy was holding a baby Louie and Danny was holding Grace while his other arm was round Lindsay pulling her in close. Flack had taken the photo on Labour Day weekend when everybody had gone to central park for the lab's annual picnic. It was one of her favourite pictures, once again the tears fell from her eyes.

"Do you have to cry so much?" Rikki snarled

"You've taken me from my family. You made me lie to Danny and now he hates me, god knows what my children think of me, you cut my baby out of my stomach and you want me to stop crying!" Lindsay shouted waking Ava who instantly started wailing

"Look what you've done" Rikki tried to settle Ava but she wasn't having any luck as the baby continued to wail.

*_*_*_*_*

Angell lay in Flack's arms, they wanted to stay like that for ever but they knew that wasn't going to happen in a hurry.

" The boys are going to be up soon" Jess remarked, snuggling further into Don's well toned chest.

"Hmmm, do you think they could do us breakfast in bed?"

"Don" Jess giggled hitting his chest. The couple were disturbed by the sound of their sons running into their bedroom. "Good morning boys, are you okay?" Jess noticed a sad look on her eldest son Kyle's face

"Your not going to leave us like Aunt Lindsay has are you?" He asked quietly

"Come here hunny" Kyle moved into his mothers outstretched arms. "Mommy and Daddy love you very much and we are never going to leave you" She planted a kiss onto the top of his head as Donny clambered into his fathers arms and the family shared a silent but beautiful moment.

*_*_*_*_*

"Crissy come on" Danny called to his eldest daughter, Grace and Louie were tumbling over the floor fighting over a toy, while Danny was trying to calm them. He was having a terrible morning he had had the children before while Lindsay worked but this time he was more stressed and Crissy was still in a foul mood with him. She had shut herself away in her room and refused to come out and they had to leave to get her to school in ten minutes. It was time for plan B, he grabbed his phone off the surface and quickly dialled Angell's number

"_Angell" _

"Hey, its Danny"

"_Hey Messer, what can I do for you?" _

"Look I know this isn't your forte" he sighed, as Gracie began to cry, the fight between her and Louie had probably got out of hand "But I am having a complete disaster here can you come over and help. I wouldn't ask but I am desperate"

"_Say no more super-jess is on her way."_ And with that she hung up the phone.

Danny found Grace curled up on he favourite pillow tears falling down her little cheeks

"Hey baby girl, you gonna give daddy a hug?" Danny outstretched his arms for is daughter to climb

into

"Where's Crissy?" She asked. "Has she been bad, is that why she no out of her room"

"No baby, Crissy just misses Mommy that's all" He tried to explain it simply

"Where is Mommy? When's she coming home?"

Grace had this look on her face that no parent could possibly say no too but luckily the door bell rang at the perfect time

"Come on then lets go see who that is." He stood up holding his young daughter in his arms and walked toward the door. Once opening it Danny was relived to see Angell standing with a sympathetic smile on her face

"Stella's on her way over, go out for a few hours, have some Danny time and sort your head out, we can talk later."

Danny smiled thankfully "If they get too much, or you get called in don't hesitate to call, I'll be straight back."

"We'll be fine wont we honey" Jess smiled taking Grace from her father's arms.

"Bye Daddy" Grace said simply cuddling into Angell.

*_*_*_*_*

Half an hour later Stella, Angell and the twins were in the lounge watching television, they hadn't bothered to take the children to school, it wouldn't have done any good. Crissy still hadn't left her bedroom and neither Jess or Stella really knew what to say to her

"Right this is it, she has to talk" Angell said standing up "Whether she likes it or not, I need to know"

"Jess, you can't go in there, interrogation techniques blazing, she isn't going to open up to that."

"She's six, she needs help" Jess turned on her heel and walked toward Crissy's room.

"We all need a help sometimes tough." Stella sighed.


	7. Movies and Memories

"Crissy, can I come in sweetie" Angell tapped Crissy's door lightly

"GO AWAY!!!!" Crissy's voice travelled through the door

Jess ignored her comment and walked, only to have a big pink teddy bear collide with her head.

"Bumble bee, I know you're missing you Mommy, hell we all are" Jess stared not really knowing where to go with the conversation

"Why did she go Auntie Jess? Was it because I wasn't good enough?" Tears started cascading down the young girls cheeks.

Jess looked horrified at her comment "No, no sweetie of course not, you are wonderful and smart. Sometimes" She paused trying to find just the right way to justify Lindsay's actions "Mommies and Daddies need to get away for a while to understand some hard situations"

Jess knew she had no idea where she was going to take this, but she hoped the small explanation she could offer would help make things easier for Crissy. Lindsay was her best friend, they had been through so much together starting their families, pregnancies and the hardship of life in the job that they worked. She'd tried to contact Lindsay so many times over the last couple of days but no matter how many times she called she never answered, her cell was switched off so Adam couldn't trace it.

"Why don't we make a scrap book? My mum died when I was really little and I wasn't very good in school, so when we had to do a family project my brothers helped me make a scrap book. We could use photos and you can tell me all about the memories and what you did."

A small smile crept across Crissy's face "We could show Daddy and he could look through it with us"

"Yeah, hey Auntie Stella, Crissy and I have an idea"

*_*_*_*_*

Danny wondering into Hall's Bar, it was good to get away from the kids for a few hours, he didn't like to drink around them in case he would do something he would later regret.

"Can I get a beer" as quickly as the young bar tender placed it in front of him, he picked it up and guzzled it down hoping if only for a few hours that it would ease the pain he felt. There was a normal hustle and bustle around the bar large groups of loud guys enjoying their afternoon other couples in looking for a quiet drink. When he looked at the couples Lindsay always managed to creep into his mind, she was there smiling, playing with the children, at the scans waiting for the little one to come. He had always wondered how one person could make him feel like this, before her girls were easy they came and they went and he would move on to another. Simple. But it was all different he couldn't just use them, because with every woman who walked in all he saw has Lindsay. Half way through his third beer he noticed something, a woman was standing at the opposite end of the bar, be could see she was pregnant and that was when it hit him, it wasn't just the love of his life he had lost it was a baby too. Even if it wasn't his baby, he had been there for the morning sickness, the scans, Lindsay's mood swings and everything else which was more than the other guy had. Yet now he was going to have Lindsay, his Montana, and the baby all to himself leaving Danny to pick up the pieces of his own and his children's broken hearts. It just wasn't fair.

*_*_*_*_*

The scrap book Stella and Jess learned was a great idea, the children were all enjoying gluing the photos into the large colourful notepad Stella had found hidden in a box with the arts and crafts stuff. Louie liked seeing the pictures of himself as a baby in sports jerseys watching different sports games with Danny, Flack, Donny and Kyle. Gracie would smile every time there was a photo of Lindsay pregnant she would point and giggle 'baby'. Crissy enjoyed the memories and talking about what happened when these pictures were taken, she smiled and laughed along with Jess and Stella when they told her embarrassing stories about herself and her parents. The hours flew by and the twins soon became sleepy, Stella took them to bed and left Jess and Crissy to choose a movie.

"Can we watch this one?" Crissy smiled holding up Finding Nemo. "No, wait this one" She held up Hoodwinked.

"Which ever one you want" Angell smiled at the little girl trying to decide which would be the best movie. Crissy was still un-decided when Stella returned

"Aunt Stella which one?" She had narrowed the list of choices down to High School Musical and Camp Rock.

"Ooooohhh High School Musical, defiantly" Angell remarked quickly. Only to receive looks from Crissy and Stella "What? I like Troy Bolton." Crissy and Stella looked at each other and said in unison "Camp Rock"

"Awww why? The boys like Camp Rock, I never get to watch High School Musical" The other two simply laughed at her. "That's so mean. You'll never team up on me with Aunt Stella will you?" she subconsciously placed a hand on her small, almost unnoticeable bump.

Stella immediately stopped laughing when she noticed this action "OH MY GOD!!!!!" she squealed. Jess smiled as her friend hugged her. "Can I be god-mother, please, oh please oh please oh please"

"No, your Gracie's and Donny's" she lowed her voice "I was going to ask Crissy"

Stella sat back ginning "Go on then" until this point both women had forgotten about the confused six year old watching the commotion unfold before her.

"Hey Bumble bee come here a moment" Crissy moved over to sit on Angell's lap "I want to ask you something really important" Crissy looked slightly apprehensive for a moment and nodded. "Well I am going to have another baby soon, and I wondered if you wanted to be god mother"

Crissy's face lit with excitement "Yes, oh yes please wow, what do I get to do?"

"Well it means you get to be a special part of the baby's life and you can come for scans and help me with the shopping" Crissy looked happier and happier with each thing Jess suggested

"And you get to help me plan the baby shower" Stella added.

"Wow" was all the young girl could muster.

They then settled down to watch Camp rock together the worries of the world outside forgotten and looking forward to the arrival of the newest member of the family.

**So I know it took a long time and there wasn't any Lindsay there but I'll explain more of her and Rikki in the next chapter. If you have any thing you want to say good or bad just let me know :].**


End file.
